1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for preventing and slowing down corrosion of pipes caused by their supporting structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
People have attempted to solve the problem of metal pipe corrosion caused by metallic pipe supports by placing rubber or some other elastomer between the pipe and the pipe support. However, the elastomers have still retained enough moisture to aid corrosion. What the industry needs is a pipe support that will not aid corrosion of a metal pipe.